So What If You Watch Me, It Doesn't Mean I Like It
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Kumiko finds herself being watched by a certain blonde. Will she refuse him, hate him for what he did? or will she accept him and move on? Deidara X OC
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own any of the naruto characters Just Kumiko Yumi and Takun. Enjoy~!!!!  
********************

He'd watch her each day from a distance with his mechanical eye. She'd always come to the same place each day with her dog, Akita. She watches as the birds would fly high above or the clouds pace by. That was one of her favorite things to do after training. Believe it or not this shy quiet girl was a ninja. A joinin of her village. He had to be at least 2 years her elder but he just couldn't bring himself to turn away. She'd lay there waiting for something to happen. When a different kind of bird would fly by she's point it out to her dog, who'd bark. She pets him to calm him down and then they'd wait. How he wished each day to go up to her but his instructions were crystal clear which were to stay away from the villagers but observe them and wait for Kisame and Itachi to arrive with the other orders. He'd found out that this girl, he was watching, was an orphan but stayed with a local family. They were of a clan but he didn t know what of. They had golden eyes. He d never heard what her name was but then maybe he did and wasn t paying attention, either way he didn t know. He d always come out into the forest to see her. Sure he had to sneak away from his partner but who wouldn t for her or at least in his opinion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kumiko was a strange girl really, she had medium length blond hair wore her village head band on her forehead. Her large blue eyes as innocent as could be. Its hard to believe that her real parents abandoned her long ago in this village. Kumiko is rather shy as well. Not talking to many people. But then that was expected living with her family wasn t easy.

Her sister yumi was cold hearted, as most of there clan was, being bitter to anyone outside the clan, her brother Takun was just the same, they both had golden eyes, a clan signature and white hair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stood up as her sister came throw the bushes. How she loved spending time outside. She just wished one day she could run away into the forest and never come out....but then that s just a dream she could never do that to her family. She d never be able to repay the family for taking her in. how does she know this because she is you. You couldn t simply say thanks for taking care of me all those years and now I m leaving that was cold. Her sister stopped in front of her with a frown.

"Mother wants you to come help make supper Kumiko" she says with a hint of happiness. Her normal tone was just cold but with her it was different. She was younger then Kumiko by a few years and yet she was so mature. Kumiko nodded looking down at Akita. He was her only true friend. Sure she talked with Yumi and Takun but neither opens up to her. Running off she stops at her house with Yumi and Akita. Sighing she goes into the house to help out her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~in the forest~~~~~~~~  
He sighs as he watched her leave him.*she left earlier then normal, yeah* he though turning to leave but just couldn t.*maybe just a peek in the house wont be so bad, hmm* he smirks at his thought before jumping from tree to tree stopping at the house just outside the village. His eye zooms in on the figure cooking at the stove. She had headphones on as she watches the food cook. Stirring it some of the water flew up and burned her as she pulled her hand away hurt. Her mother came over with a frown. He listened to there conversation.

"Don t be so careless" she said in a caring tone. The girl nodded as she ran her arm under some water. "Next time watch the food more careful and you wont get burned" her mother said stirring the stew. The girl nodded again as she shut the water off. You can go now Kumiko. I can finish if you go off into the forest again make sure you back in half and hour. Yumi shouldn t have to go fetch you every time you forget the time. If your not back then were eating without you" she nodded again but with a smile. looking down at her dog she went to the door.*oh no yeah.* he says before turning and running off.*hope she didn t see me, un* he stops at a clearing farther form her spot.*might as well watch her, yeah* he chuckles to him self.* a great ninja from the stone village and a missing ninja at that and I m reduced to watching a girl from the distance like a stalker* he stops after hearing a gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own any of the naruto characters lol just the ocs  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~***

After burning her arm and getting the permission to go she looked down at her loyal follower and run out the door leaving a confused Yumi in the house. As she ran a bird catches her and Akita s attention. Stopping at her spot Akita just keeps going making her have to chance after him. He stops at a clearing staring. She approached him seeing him staring at a guy, she assumed, with half tired back blonde hair. With a gasp she held onto Akitas neck. The man turned looking at both them. He gave her a sly smirk before disappearing. Clinging to Akita's neck she stayed there for a second before turning back going to her spot again. This time the man on her mind. She d never seen a guy like that before....nor what he was wearing. "lets go home Akita" she said petting his head. Running off with Akita at her heels. But again she stops seeing two figures. Both taller then her wearing hats and those weird cloak things like the first man. Both stood there watching her. Giving them space she quickly run off going home.  
'

"What was really weird eh boy?" she asked looking down at Akita. Normally people in the woods weren t out that late and now three. *something s not right* she thought as she walked back into her house quickly getting some food going into her room and sleeping, keeping Akita close. Throw out the night she'd wake up but nothing out of the ordinary happened till finally she couldn t take it and she used a jutsu on herself to sleep.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~in the forest~~~~~~~*  
With a tired sigh a red haired man sat with the blonde hair man from earlier. The blonde hair man staring at the fire deep in thought. His partner sat not complaining. For once his partner was quiet and he didn t wont to know why but if his partners mind wasn t focusing they could mess the mission up.  
"Deidara...." his partners eyes shifted to him." is something wrong?" with a long tired sigh the once hyper man shook his head no. before either could talk they were joined by two new people. "Sasori. Deidara" one said his voice emotionless as always. The two looked over to the voice. "Our or should I say your new mission is....."

~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~with you~~~~~~~~~~*  
With a long yawn she opened her eyes. The sun shinning through her window as she sat up. Akita greeted her with a lick before taking her side. Getting up out of bed she goes down stairs to find no one. Instead a note taped to the fringe. Tiredly she grabbed it reading.~~~** went out for a bit. Though you might like the sleep~~~~**** rolling her eyes she throw it away. This wouldn t be the first time they left her alone. Getting Akita some food before making herself a bowl of cereal. A knock at the door pulled her away from the TV which she was now sitting in front of eating. With a tired sigh she gets up opening it. Her eyes move up from a chest to a shark face man. With a slight inward gasp she jumped back getting into a fighting stance. He wore the same clock thing as those three men. He smirks pulling his sword out from behind him. Her eyes narrow as she takes in her enemy. Losing her nerve she quickly whistle calling Akita and run out the back door passing two other men that looked as if they were waiting for something. The one she recognized as the man in the forest. Closing her eyes tight she prayed they didn t realize she just ran right past them. Running at top speed she got past them with Akita close. She didn t stop running till she made it to the next town where she stayed a few nights then went home. Going into her house she finds her family sitting around doing nothing in particular. With a tired sigh she heads up to her room finding a cute sculptured bird sitting at her desk with a note. Setting the bird down she takes the note reading It.~~~it was nice seeing your face up close for once. How I wish to speak to you but I m to shy to. I cant wait to see you again* your secret admirer~~~ with a deep blush she takes a second look at the bird taking into her hands as she lay in her bed.  
"Where'd that come from" she nearly dropped it hearing her sisters voice. Yumi stood in the door way with a frown." its really cool" that made her a little nervous. Her sister never said anything was cool. "I didn't know you like sculpting things." she smiled warmly at her hiding the card. She came in sitting on her bed. "so you must like art...what's your view."

"Umm...well.... I think arts..." she stops. Since when was her sister so nice...but then it was nice to have a conversation with her. "I think arts in the eye of the beholder." that made her sister confused. "what I mean is.....it depends on the type of art and who made it....like this sculptured bird...." her eyes drift to the bird stopping. Luckily her brother walked in looking annoyed as usual with a angry frown." ahh hi Takun..." she mumble she knew he didn t like her very much.

"Yumi what are you doing I thought father told you to stay put until later" he apparently didn t wont to say much. With an angry glare Yumi stood up pulling Kumiko with her.

"I don t care" she said pulling Kumiko with her out the window into the forest. Poor Akita got left behind will this happened. Yumi pulled her into the forest stopping at the clearing with a smirk. "So Kumiko how was your trip?" that made her a little nervous. Shrugging like it was nothing she give her a smile.

"Yumi....." she started staring at the ground "you don t seem like yourself" she heard a tired sigh come from her. Kumiko s eyes drift up seeing her smiling....wait smiling." Yumi you must be sick your smiling." her smile grows as she opens up her arms.

"Come here" she says gesturing for Kumiko to come. Nervously she crawl over to her into her arms." I hate to have to do this to you." looking up she sees a troubled look on her face. "Kumiko" she says before a puff a smoke and then she was knocked unconscious. "That s a whole lot better, yeah" with a smirk he picked her up carrying her back to the others who were waiting outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyena-Chan: I dont Own anything but the OCs in this~!!! It doesnt seem like to many like this story BUT i like it so ill continueXD  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~**

After burning her arm and getting the permission to go she looked down at her loyal follower and run out the door leaving a confused Yumi in the house. As she ran a bird catches her and Akita s attention. Stopping at her spot Akita just keeps going making her have to chance after him. He stops at a clearing staring. She approached him seeing him staring at a guy, she assumed, with half tired back blonde hair. With a gasp she held onto Akitas neck. The man turned looking at both them. He gave her a sly smirk before disappearing. Clinging to Akita's neck she stayed there for a second before turning back going to her spot again. This time the man on her mind. She d never seen a guy like that before....nor what he was wearing. "lets go home Akita" she said petting his head. Running off with Akita at her heels. But again she stops seeing two figures. Both taller then her wearing hats and those weird cloak things like the first man. Both stood there watching her. Giving them space she quickly run off going home.  
"What was really weird eh boy?" she asked looking down at Akita. Normally people in the woods weren t out that late and now three. *something s not right* she thought as she walked back into her house quickly getting some food going into her room and sleeping, keeping Akita close. Throw out the night she'd wake up but nothing out of the ordinary happened till finally she couldn t take it and she used a jutsu on herself to sleep.

**~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~in the forest~~~~~~~***  
With a tired sigh a red haired man sat with the blonde hair man from earlier. The blonde hair man staring at the fire deep in thought. His partner sat not complaining. For once his partner was quiet and he didn t wont to know why but if his partners mind wasn t focusing they could mess the mission up.  
"Deidara...." his partners eyes shifted to him." is something wrong?" with a long tired sigh the once hyper man shook his head no. before either could talk they were joined by two new people. "Sasori. Deidara" one said his voice emotionless as always. The two looked over to the voice. "Our or should I say your new mission is....."

**~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~with Kumiko~~~~~~~~~~*  
**With a long yawn she opened her eyes. The sun shinning through her window as she sat up. Akita greeted her with a lick before taking her side. Getting up out of bed she goes down stairs to find no one. Instead a note taped to the fringe. Tiredly she grabbed it reading.~~~** went out for a bit. Though you might like the sleep~~~~**** rolling her eyes she throw it away. This wouldn t be the first time they left her alone. Getting Akita some food before making herself a bowl of cereal. A knock at the door pulled her away from the TV which she was now sitting in front of eating. With a tired sigh she gets up opening it. Her eyes move up from a chest to a shark face man. With a slight inward gasp she jumped back getting into a fighting stance. He wore the same clock thing as those three men. He smirks pulling his sword out from behind him. Her eyes narrow as she takes in her enemy. Losing her nerve she quickly whistle calling Akita and run out the back door passing two other men that looked as if they were waiting for something. The one she recognized as the man in the forest. Closing her eyes tight she prayed they didn t realize she just ran right past them. Running at top speed she got past them with Akita close. She didn t stop running till she made it to the next town where she stayed a few nights then went home. Going into her house she finds her family sitting around doing nothing in particular. With a tired sigh she heads up to her room finding a cute sculptured bird sitting at her desk with a note. Setting the bird down she takes the note reading It.~~~it was nice seeing your face up close for once. How I wish to speak to you but I m to shy to. I cant wait to see you again* your secret admirer~~~ with a deep blush she takes a second look at the bird taking into her hands as she lay in her bed.  
"Where'd that come from" she nearly dropped it hearing her sisters voice. Yumi stood in the door way with a frown." its really cool" that made her a little nervous. Her sister never said anything was cool. "I didn't know you like sculpting things." she smiled warmly at her hiding the card. She came in sitting on her bed. "so you must like art...what's your view."

"Umm...well.... I think arts..." she stops. Since when was her sister so nice...but then it was nice to have a conversation with her. "I think arts in the eye of the beholder." that made her sister confused. "what I mean is.....it depends on the type of art and who made it....like this sculptured bird...." her eyes drift to the bird stopping. Luckily her brother walked in looking annoyed as usual with a angry frown." ahh hi Takun..." she mumble she knew he didn t like her very much.

"Yumi what are you doing I thought father told you to stay put until later" he apparently didn t wont to say much. With an angry glare Yumi stood up pulling Kumiko with her.

"I don t care" she said pulling Kumiko with her out the window into the forest. Poor Akita got left behind will this happened. Yumi pulled her into the forest stopping at the clearing with a smirk. "So Kumiko how was your trip?" that made her a little nervous. Shrugging like it was nothing she give her a smile.  
"Yumi....." she started staring at the ground "you don t seem like yourself" she heard a tired sigh come from her. Kumiko s eyes drift up seeing her smiling....wait smiling." Yumi you must be sick your smiling." her smile grows as she opens up her arms.

"Come here" she says gesturing for Kumiko to come. Nervously she crawl over to her into her arms." I hate to have to do this to you." looking up she sees a troubled look on her face. "Kumiko" she says before a puff a smoke and then she was knocked unconscious. "That s a whole lot better, yeah" with a smirk he picked her up carrying her back to the others who were waiting outside.

"You were supposed to kill her" the red head said broadly. Deidara shrugs smiling at her unconscious body.

"I want to bring her with Sasori-Danna. Is that ok, un" Deidara asks with hope filled eyes. With a tired sigh Sasori gave in nodding as they head out leaving your family.....dead. He knew that would hurt but it was his mission and he had to do it. Jumping onto the large clay bird he made awhile back him and Sasori jumped on. Normally Itachi and Kisame would come but they had to finish another mission. With a tired sigh Deidara looked down at her sleeping body. When she woke up there was going to be a little explaining he'd have to do about her family and her beloved pet. In no time the huge bird landed. Both men got off heading into the base. While Sasori reported everything to the leader Deidara carried her into his room placing her on his bed sitting next to her. Sasori came into their room lying on his bed. Deidara looked at his partner with a troubled look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hyena-Chan: I no own none of the Naruto characters just the other onesXD enjoy~!!!! And see ya next week!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~***

"She's a strange girl" Sasori said staring up at the sealing. Deidara eyes shifted to the girl. "she should have been able to sense that we weren't her family. Sure our jutsu were good but she should have been able to tell." Deidara nodded with a smile. He'd watch her many days and knew what she was capable of that. He knew that she could more then likely see throw there illusions. She begin to shift in her sleep as her eyes open slightly. Images float her mind remembering her sister knocking her out. Shooting up she smash into someone elses head. With a groan her eyes drift to the figure. The blonde man sat there holding his head with an innocent smile. Her eyes widen as she backs up resulting in her slipping off the bed onto the floor with a thump. A slight chuckle and her eyes drift over to the other bed seeing a different man with a smirk. Backing up into the wall she stares at both them with utter fear. "looks like she's awake."

"I can see that Sasori-Danna, hmm" Deidara says slightly annoyed. She closed her eyes tight, hoping everything would just go back to how it was a few days ago. She realized that something was missing. Her eyes open looking for it.

"Akita" she mumbled waiting for a response but none came. Deidara look back at his partner who was watching the girl just as he was. He could only pray that his partner wasn't getting any ideas for a new puppet. "Akita" this time it was a call, if he was near then he'd come, but still nothing. Sasori laid back on his bed as his partner stared at him.

"Kisame did it" he spoke with no emotion. The blonde sighed tired turning back to her. She was staring at his partner who seemed to be off in his own little world.

"I hate to tell you this, un" he stopped sighing" but your dog's dead....along with your family, hmm" he closed his eyes tight waiting for a scream or something to be thrown but none came. Heopened his eyes slowly seeing his shy, quiet, sweet, and all around loveable girl was in shock. Well that is expected. He knelt down trying to look innocent with his blue-ish green eyes. At first he reached out to her but pulled back quickly remembering the mouths on his palms. She didn't have to wait long before passing back out. Her eyes just closed and she fall laying down. "oh great, un"

"look what you did. You scared her. Waking up with a fem next to her just wasn t enough, you had to tell her, her families gone." a new voice entered the room. In the door way stood the giant shark, Kisame with Itachi next to him. Deidara picked her up before glaring at the giant fish.

"i am not!" he growled setting her on his bed. "your the one who killed her dog not me, yeah." this made Kisame angry.

"you were supposed to kill her, not keep her as a pet. What's leader going to say when he finds out?" no Sasori hadn t reported about their new little pet he left that for Deidara to explain. She groaned in her sleep mumbling Akita look before she stopped. By this time, Itachi lost all interest in their little quail and walk off. Sasori all the while just stared at her sleeping body. He was beginning to understand why Deidara wanted to keep her. Hours later her eyes drift open while groaning quietly as she held her head and sit up.

"hey Akita I had the craziest dream there were these-" she finally released it wasn t a dream because there sat the two men she was just going to talk about playing cards on the bed, both looking at her. "then it wasn't a-a" she got up, backing away. "dream...a-Akita s d-de d-d-dead" with her eyes wide she backed into a corner of the room shaking. Her one friend was dead. "h-how? w-why? who?" the last one was angered filled.

"a giant chakra eating sword, Orders, and the giant shark walking around" the red head answered while setting a card down above the others that were on the bed. By this time the blonde had gotten up and was looking down at her. Her memory coming back her, she remembered him. He was the one in the forest, the one thing that was out of place, that caused this mess... not entirely his fault but the blame needed to be on someone right now.

"you stay away from me." with a shocked covered face the blonde stopped in his tracks. "if I had never seen you in the forest then I d be with my family and you would have never seen me." how wrong she was, he just wouldn't tell her....at least not now.

"she's awake" another emotionless voice entered the room. Her eyes looked over to the source. There stood a Uchiha, though she wasn't from the leaf village she still heard about the different clans. His eyes struck her hard. His eyes were just like Yuki's and Takun's cold and distant there's only gold. "leader wants to see her." he just stood in the doorway waiting.

"I'll bring her in a minute, yeah" the blonde says looking at the Uchiha who glared at everyone. After he finished talking it hit her, that he was going to bring her to who knows where. Jumping to her feet she run out the door to the Uchiha's side hiding behind his cloak. Before the blonde could say anything in protest the Uchiha started walking with her close to his side. He lead her down many different hallways till finally stopping in front of a door. He knocked then it opened and he pushed her in. Nervously she looked around hoping that nothing bad would happen.

"so you're the one Deidara brought back."A voice came from the shadows. Refusing to show that she was nervous, she knocked her head, expecting the voice to see. "I see that you're a ninja" another nod was his answer. There was a short pause where nothing was said but the voice spoke again. "you have three options then." Nervously she waited for him to continue. "option 1 you can become a member doing what ever I say, option two, you can be set free but in a months time one of the my men will hunt you down like a dog waiting to strike you down at any chance." She gulped not liking any of the options. "the third you can be killed here and now" another short pause while you thought it over.* I'll be damned before I joined this group. Killing for the hell of it, but then I could always chose the second chose and always be on guard .So in the end I could end up dead in any of the chooses.*

"the second one is ok" She smiled big. The voice chuckled before shouting Sasori. Just like that the red headed man opened the door looking around with boredom until his eyes met hers. A small, very small smirk appeared across his face before turning to the shadows.

"Sasori, you and Deidara are to take her to the nearest village and leave her" A puzzled look appears across his face but he doesn't say a word. He signals for her to fallow and she did so. He leads her back to the room she was in earlier. Deidara was there laying on his bed, his hands behind his head. At first a frown upon his face, but then a huge smile.

"we're supposed to bring her to the nearest village and leave her." His smile faded as he sat up. "and only that" Deidara was clearly in shock. He d worked hard getting her here .ok not that hard but still that wasn t the point.

"are you serious, un?" Deidara asks in disbelief. Sasori just nodded with a frown clearly he was either bored or just as sad. It was always hard to tell with him. A sharp pain went through her back then nothingness. She awoke sometime later with a groan. She was sleeping a lot these days. She found that she was on a giant bird ....thing. She looked over to the two. The red hair sitting towards the middle and the blonde in the front having a blast. She was near the edge but not to far where she'd would have fallen.


	5. Chapter 5

"what's going on? The shadow guy said I was being let free for a month" Both guys looked at her.

"a month, un?" the blonde asks "Then what?" They must not have been told the rest of the plan.

"Then one of his people would track me now and kill me" She said it like it happened every day. The two look at each other then back to her.

"Were getting there, yeah" the blonde was the one who talked again. She simply nodded before watching as the bird thing flow throw the sky. In little time the bird started to go down. Then it landed in a clearing. "Your free, un" She jumped off looking at both them. "I'm really sorry about your family, hmm, and I hope you don't hold that over me. I just wanted to see your face up close, un" That's when she realized that he was the one who gave her that clay bird. She dug in her shuriken pouch and polled out the bird finding that it's wing was broken off. Deidara seeing this jumped off the bird taking her hands in his. "Even a wounded bird can still flourish, yeah." And the bird started to move around but wasn't able to fly. She watch in aww as it crawled around "Bye, un" She looked up at the blonde and see that he had released her hands and was back on the huge bird thing. She watched as it flew off with the two mystery men on it. After it was out of site her little broken bird stopped moving and fell over. Placing it back in her pouch, she walk off. They must have let her down near a village.

~~~month later~~~~~~~~~~~  
She'd made it quiet well by herself in this village. She had plenty of friends, a new family that took her in, an old couple that never had any kids. They both were very kind to her. As she was doing her choirs that she did everyday, something caught her eye. In the shadows a figure stood watching you. Trying not to make a seen she acted like she hadn't seen it but it still fallowed. Finally remembering that those people were coming back for her, she drop what she was doing and head into the forest since she knew what they were capable of, not wonting the old couple to be killed. She finally stop in a good sized clearing and wait. Not long after the figure appears.

"Hey there, un" The voice was familiar. Out of the shadows the blond hair man with the redded hair one. Both seemed to be a good moods, the blonde with a huge smile and the red head with a smirk. "Ready?" That struck her as odd, the shadow man said they d kill her and here they were both smiling and asked if she was ready.

"What?" She ask getting into a fighting stance "That guy said that one of you would come after me and kill me not ask if I'm ready" The blonde s smile only grew.

"That s right, un, but there's more" And his smile still grew.

"Leader would like you to come back. He has a proposition for you, and from what I hear its pretty good" The red hair man said. "You either agree or...." and in a blink he was behind her with a shuriken to her throat. "Or I can slice your throat open. Its your choice" She gulped.

"Sasori-Danna I wanted to do that" The blond wined in a childish voice. "You said I could do that." This made her want to laugh, him being a grown man and here he was acting like a kid.

"that's enough Deidara. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Danna" The two clearly didn t get along all that well. Deidara just shrugged, clearly he's been told a couple of times and he just didn't care anymore.

"fine" She says quietly with a frown. "Just leave this village alone." The two looked at each other and nodded. "And I get till sun down to say good bye" That took a little longer for them to agree but they did none the less. So she went back into the village and finished her choirs then went home to be greeted by the old couple. She sighed deep this was going to be hard.

"Hey" She managed a smile "I gotta tell you both something." And so she went into detail telling them everything from Akita to Yumi to the blonde. They both looked sad that she was going with the enemy but they understood and bid her farewell. "I'll never for get you hospitality" They both hugged her as the two jumped out of the shadows. The old couple glared at them but didn't do anything other then that. "Good bye" She turn to look at the two. "So your names Deidara and yours Sasori" they both nod.

"Right this way, un, your carriage a waits you, yeah" Deidara says bowing, as the huge bird things land. With a frown she gets on, fallowed by the other two. The bird took off as soon as everyone was sitting down.

"So what's this great deal you were talking about?" Ahe asked as the bird took off into the sky. Sasori sat near the tail, Deidara on the head and Kumiko in the middle. Sasori was watching her very carefully.

"Leader said bring Kumiko back I would like to purpose a deal with her was all he told us, un" Deidara said as a matter of factly. She closed her eyes thinking for a moment.

"So this is like a new beginning huh?" She asked Deidara who shrugged "Then id like my name to be changed, Kumiko was the name when I was happy ...."

**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*  
Hyena-Chan: there ya go~ hope you liked it~ see ya soon~**


End file.
